


Let Me Please You

by Animekath



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Not much story, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, a bit of spoilers, daddy hank!, getting caught, ish, pointless smut, vibrating dick, your ex is a d-bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Connor finally meets Hank's daughter, who is staying at his house after a break-upSeems his eyes and hands can't leave youDon'tTellHank





	Let Me Please You

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo again cuties! I’m back to finally do some smut with Connor who is licking a lot in this story, so I hope you have some fun reading it! You’re also Hank’s daughter just add some weirdness to it-(I feel bad for Hank huhu)
> 
> Also sorry this story sucks-I stopped half way since I lost my writing mood for about a week but wanted to finish this and a Gavin one I’m doing as well (Can’t promise about finishing the Gavin one-) ^ u ^”
> 
> Enjoy!!

You moved back in with your dad after you caught your ex-boyfriend with another girl who he said they were ‘just bud’s’, so you moved out and let him deal with the rent on his own. Your dad didn’t mind you moving back in since he can have some company now, including being down after what happened to your younger brother. Of course, you were saddened about this as well but you had to live out your life and continue on. Maybe you being around will cheer him up.

“Geez, dad. This place hasn’t changed in two years, did you even pick up a brush?” You asked as you grabbed the empty cans around the living room and putting them in the rubbish bag.

Hank just grunted in reply. “I’m barely home, I just sleep in the office..” He said as he sipped his beer, softly petting Sumo who just panted as he sat there for attention.

You raised a brow. “You can do that..?”

“...Well if the Captain doesn’t find out..” He grinned when you nudged him as you went past. You both suddenly jumped when you heard a window smash and a thud. “For fuck sake, Connor! Just knock on the fucking door..!” Hank shouted out as he walked over, staring down at the Android.

Connor was a deviant now and was still learning what feelings were...And still had to learn not to smash windows and just use the door. “Sorry, lieutenant. I’ll pay for it..” He said as he got up, dusting the small pieces of glass off.

“Friend of yours?” You raised a brow at Hank who just grunted.

“He wishes..” He said. So that was a yes. “What are you doing here?”

“We have a case to do and you were not picking up, so I thought of checking on you..” He then looked at you when he finally noticed, making him blink. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you had company..” He said as he scanned your face.

‘_____ Anderson

Born: __/__/2014 //Works for UN Art Company

Criminal record: Non’

“Oh, you’re lieutenant‘s daughter. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said and put out a hand for a shake which you happily took.

“Same...Nice to meet an Android who can make my dad a big softly..” You joked, hearing Hank groan behind you. Connor blinked but then smiled at you since you seem amused by your own comment. “Heh, I’ll get dad ready so don’t worry..” You said, going into his room.

Hank sigh softly. “I forgot how much a child can be a pain..” He grumbled.

“So she’s staying at your house?” Connor questioned, tilting his head.

“Yeah, she broke up with her ex-boyfriend and moved out..” He shrugged, scratching his beard. “I never liked the guy anyway. Got a big fucking head for a tiny guy..” He said.

“How can that happen..? No one has an oversized head..” Connor said with a confusing look. Hank was about to talk but you came back with some clothing for him so he can get changed in his bedroom.

“If he ever bothers you, let me know and I’ll deal with him..” You said with a grin as you crossed your arms, looking over at the Android. He was quite handsome and even cute to be an android, that you might have a little crush on him already. Too quick but oh well, you’re a horny woman.

“That’s quite alright, Miss Anderson. I heard Lieutenant Anderson bothers me because that’s how he shows affection..” He said with a smile which made you laugh.

“I guess that’s half true..” You said. “Also call me, _____. Miss Anderson is too formal for me..” You then got closer to him, tracing his chin as you looked over him. Connor’s LED went orange as he watched you, staying still as you observed him. “Rk800 huh? I haven't seen your type yet..” You said, your eyes looking up at him.

“I’m a prototype..” He said, feeling your hand going down his neck which made him shiver. What was that feeling?

“A prototype? Interesting..” You smiled brightly at him as you were interested in what type of Android he was. “I can’t wait to see your extra equipment..” You said, Connor seemed confused by your comment. You couldn’t believe you were hitting on an android but it was harmless fun.

“Let’s go, Connor..” Hank grunted out as he left his room which made you move away. “I’ll see you later, alright?” He said to you, taking another sip of his beer before placing it down on the table.

“It was nice to meet you, Connor..” You said, giving him a pleasant smile. “Hope to see you again..” You winked and turned around, Connor watching your hips sway.

“Come on-” Hank grabbed his arm and dragged him outside. “You lost some wires in your head or what?”

Nope, he’s just a very confused Android since he doesn’t know what he’s feeling right now.

~

You and Connor were getting along very well over the few months you saw him. He would mainly come round when he dragged Hank home and you two would talk on the couch as Hank was passed out on his bed. Connor was a very interesting Android indeed since it seemed like he had emotions and his own train of thought; he was just confused about them. Connor also liked your company since you never called him a metal prick and just talked to him like he was a person. But sometimes his eyes would linger on you a lot more than usual as you walked off or even bend over, checking out the curves of your body and even the sweet expressions you gave him when you faced him.

You did tell him about your ex and said how mad you were since he was nice through the relationship. You did notice the lack of sex but you didn’t mind that as long as you loved each other, right? You did slip out in front of Connor that you wanted that pleasure again he never gave you but joked about it right after.

Connor took note of that.

Hank also finally gave Connor a key to his house so he won’t break any more windows. He knew Hank was going to be late tonight so he waited at your house for him but thought of talking with you while time went by. “_____?” He called out as he went inside, looking around the house but he saw you asleep on the couch, looking peaceful. “Oh..” You took a few drinks from your dad that you felt lightheaded, so you thought of taking a nap to calm your head.

Connor kneeled down as he looked over you, seeing you were only wearing a tank top and shorts since it was warm. His eyes looked at your face then down to your body, your shirt slightly lifted over your belly.

X - wake her up

O - leave her

[ /\ ] - explore

“...” His hand softly placed on your belly which made a hum slip from your lips in your sleep which made him rub up and down. You seemed to like it. His LED flashed, collecting information on how to please you more.

X - leave her

[ O ] - continue

His hand slides under our shirt and softly rubbed your nipple, Connor seeing them getting hard from his touch. “Mmm..” A moan slipped your lips, making Connor’s LED flash. It was working. His thumb continued to rub over your nipple and saw your expressions turn from his touch, even moving your legs together. “Hah...”

[ X ] - continue!

He sighs as he ran his hand down, gently rubbing the edge of your shorts before sliding his hand inside. Should he really do this? You were asleep and might wake up if he continues touching you but...You seemed to be enjoying it.

His hand slides in your underwear and moves his middle finger between your folds, noticing you were wet. He moved his finger up and down your slit, hearing you breathe deeply from his touch and even humming in pleasure. Connor loved it...He didn’t know why but it was making him happy to see you like this. His finger slowly slipped inside which made your walls twitch around his finger before he slowly pumped in and out.

“C-Connor..” His head snapped up from his daze when he heard you, your half-lidded eyes looking down at him. “Mmm..Wh..What are you..” You mumbled, still foggy since you just woke up.

“My apologies, _____. You just...Seemed to be enjoying this..” He said in an innocent tone, his finger not stopping. “Should I stop..?”

“No...Don’t stop...But you could have woken me up if you were that interested in the human body...Dirty boy..” You said with a soft grin on your face. “Come here..” You brought his face closer to yours and kissed him, his LED flashing orange but kissed back as he continued to finger you.

Your mind was fully awake now.

You ran your fingers through his hair as you kissed him, your tongues slipping against each other at times which made him enter a second finger inside of you to spread your walls. “Mmn..” Your hips bucked up since you wanted more from the Android and he knew which made him want to tease you, his fingers pumped more slowly. “Mmm...Connor, don’t tease me..” You muttered.

“And why not?” He questioned with a sly smile on his face, his thumb rubbing your clit slowly. “I love you like this...So desperate..” He said. You whined and reached behind his head, rubbing behind his ear, making him suddenly twitch. “Nnh...What are you..?”

“I know Androids have sensitive points in their bodies to be more human...And you’re is right here..” You purred out with a grin as you rubbed behind his ear, feeling him shiver.

“Ahh.._-____..” He shuttered out, his fingers thrust deep inside you which made you cry out softly. “Don’t..I’ll..” His LED was flashing different colors since he felt an unknown feeling in his gut...Lust. “Oh, _____...What are you doing to me..?” He muttered, his forehead resting on yours.

“Hah-Wait, stop..” You pulled him away, panting softly. You looked into each other's eyes and you couldn’t help but smile at his sweet face “You’re so cute..” You said before pecking his lips. You took off his jacket and then his cute tie he wore, tossing it aside. He kissed you again and went on top of your body on the couch, sliding down your shorts with your underwear. “Mmn..” He helped you take off his clothes, still having a glow around his right arm still which made you softly traced it with your thumb. “I’m lucky to have you..” You said softly, placing light kisses on his chest.

“You took the words right from my mouth..” He said in a teasing tone before lifting up your shirt, leaning down and sucked your nipple that made a moan escape your lips. You moved him away slightly to undo his pants, sliding them off to see his all and glory Android hard on. “Are you okay there?” He asked, looking unsure since you were staring.

“Yes...I have always wondered if it was normal down there..” You said as you watched him play with your nipples, softly pinching them. “Seems Mmn Everything is alright..” You joked, giggling softly as his lips brushed against your neck. Your hands ran down his body to feel every muscle and rubbed his hips which made a hum slip his lips, enjoying your touch. Your hands were so delicate and soft that is made Connor’s body shiver with delight.

“Can...Can I try something?” He asked which made you reply with a nod. “Thank you..” He rested you back of the couch and spreads your legs wide open making you blush with nervousness from the view he can see. “Don’t be nervous...You’re beautiful..” 

You smiled at his sweet words. “Naww Connor, you’re-ahh!” You gasped when Connor’s tongue brushed against your clit. Wow, he really likes to lick everything. You ran your fingers through his hair, letting a few strands fall to his face. He held your thighs open as he started to eat you out, his tongue buried between your folds and slipped it inside your entrance.

“Mmn...You taste amazing. You’re dripping wet and getting the sheets soaked..” He muttered between your legs before his tongue went back to playing with your pussy, making you rest your head back and moan louder. Oh fuck, he was skilled with that tongue. It wasn’t just for analyzing. His face was practically buried between your legs with his nose against your clit, making your hips lift up from the couch.

“O-Oh fuck, Connor..! Please, just-Nnh..” You gripped his hair harder, trying to get his face closer which made him groan against your pussy as his eyes were closed. “Take me already...I can’t anymore..” You muttered.

“Mmn...What do you want?” He asked, having that spark in his eyes. Oh, that tease.

“Nnh-! I-I want you to fuck me into the couch and mark my body to let people know I-I’m yours..” You softly cried out, gripping the couch. Connor could tell you’re desperate by your walls twitching round his tongue and the grip from your fingers through his hair.

Connor pulled away and licked his lips. “Mmm I love when you beg..” He purred out, his dark blue eyes looking down at you. He got off the couch and went on his knees, bringing your body closer to the edge. “What would you like me to do? Gentle...Hard?” He asked as his LED flashed again.

“Ur-Both? Anything will do just take me already..” You said as you held your body up, watching Connor raise your legs. He started to brush his cock against your pussy that got you blushing at the sight and even Connor looking like he was about to fall apart already. He softly gripped your legs as he thrust his cock inside, groaning from how tight you were. “Nnh-!”

“_____..” He muttered as his LED flashed orange. He moved his hips in a simple pace so you could get used to his size. “Ah...You feel...Amazing..! This is..” He moaned as his head rested against your knee. “No words.”

“C-Connor..” You brought his face close and kissed him, his body towering over as he continued to move his hips. “Mmm-Fuck, Your cock feels amazing..” You muttered against his lips.

“Hah, I can make it better..” He said before taking a deep thrust inside and felt something vibrate inside you, making you cry out in a surprised gasp.

“W-Wha-Ah! You’re-” You could see the smirk on his face as his thrusts became hard and faster. “You can vibrate..!? Oh, sweet Jesus..!” You moaned out, your walls feeling loose from the vibrations inside you which made him go deeper. “Oh Connor, yes! Harder, please! It’s so amazing!” You begged, your legs now going around his waist as you let him continue to take you.

“____, I-I’m heating up...Is this normal..?” He muttered, seeling the soft blush tint on his cheeks. That was something new. “Ahh-! Can I take you all the time like this?” He muttered as his lustful eyes stared down at you. “I love seeing you like this. You’re taking me so well, I’m losing control..” He deeply kissed you as he pressed you against the couch, letting your arms and legs go around his body.

“Mmm-!!” Any more of this hard fucking that you might come right away. You started to tongue fight as his hand slipped between you to rub your clit, making your walls clamp down on his Android cock. “Connor, please..! I’ll come soon if you continue..!” You cried out, scratching his back.

“Come for me, ____..! I want to see you come..!” He moaned out as he continued, watching the sweat run down your body as your eyes looked like they were close to breaking into tears. His cock wouldn’t stop pounding into your tight pussy until you came, including the couch being soaked from your wet insides.

“C-Connor! Connor, please!” You cried out as you gripped onto him, your body shaking. You both held each other close as you both cried out, finally coming on his cock. “Eh..” You whimpered, feeling his hot fake cum filling you up to the brim. “Oh fuck..” You moaned, his cum leaking out and dripping on the couch.

“You okay?” He asked, pulling out to let you rest on the couch. “You seem dehydrated..”

“I’ll be fine...Just rest with me..” You smiled softly as you brought him onto the couch with you, letting him rest his head between your chest, playing with his hair. “Mmm...I would love to do that again.”

“Really? That makes me...Happy.” He said with a smile, making your heart melt from his innocent face.

“I can stay like this forever..” You said softly as you closed your eyes.

“_____, I’m home..!”

Oh shit..!

“WHAT...THE...FUCK!?”

YOUR DAD!

THE END! :3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and hope you leave a message! :3


End file.
